jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Jewelry Store
Overview The Jewelry Store 'is a heist location in ''Jailbreak. It is one of six buildings that criminals can rob, the others being the Bank, the Museum, the Power Plant, the Donut Shop, and the Gas Station (players can rob the Cargo Train and Passenger Train as well, but they are not counted as buildings). It can be found in the City. Once it is robbed, it will be closed for 6m 40s (10 in-game hours) or 8m 40s (13 in-game hours) on VIP servers before opening again. Unlike robbing the Bank, a keycard is not needed to rob the Jewelry Store. Jewelry Store Soundtrack "Tech war" by ROBLOX ''' Gallery LOGO.JPG|The logo of the Jewelry Store JewelryNight.PNG|Jewelry Store at nighttime F1jewstore.png|The ground floor of the Jewelry Store Interior1.png|Floor 1: Camera Maze Interior2.png|Floor 2: Lasers and Spotlights Interior3.png|Floor 3: Lasers Interior6.png|Floor 1: White Spotlights Interior4.png|Floor 2: Laser Floor Interior5.png|Floor 3: Lasers in Motion RobloxScreenShot20190323_065334765.png|Classic 1: Gem Room SecFloorClass.png|Classic 2: Light Cameras RobloxScreenShot20190323_064606999.png|Classic 3: Red Lasers D37X0ZRUUAIzOnr.jpeg|Floor 1: Moving Lasers F2JN.png|Floor 2: Inanimate Lasers F3JN.png|Floor 3: Giant Spotlights Robbing The Jewelry Store Items None are required, but they are recommended. *[[Weapons|''Weapons:]] Not needed, but there may be police at the top of the building waiting to arrest criminals at the top, where the doors are to exit the building.'' *''Glider: Recommended if a player's parachute fails to deploy, also makes a faster escape from cops. Criminals can also use it to glide over the floor, avoiding the lights (and lasers, if guided correctly), allowing them to safely reach the next door. However, the glider can only be used once so it is recommended to only activate it if they are sure that they can't cross the floor.'' *[[Donut|''Donut:]] Recommended if the player has low health; used to heal health.'' *''Jetpack: Recommend for skipping a obby if it’s hard. Recommend to use it not too common because you can only fly for 15 seconds.'' Procedure: Getting The Cash Once the Jewelry Store is open (the lights are on and the 'Closed' sign is off) walk up to one of the two 'X's on the ground. A laser cutter will appear and begin to slice through the glass, which takes about two seconds. After a short gap appears, crawl through the slot and enter the store. If the player has the Zombie Animation Pack, they do not need to crawl; they can "limbo" through the hole. There are lasers on the outside edge floor that can take 20% of the player's health away. The player should punch the glass cases containing jewelry to increase the money stored in their bag. It takes four punches to break a glass case. As soon as a criminal breaks one glass case, anyone that is outside the Jewelry Store has no way of getting in, unless it is a Criminal getting through the top. The glass cases take time to regenerate, meaning if multiple people are robbing Jewelry Store, it might take some time for everyone to get a full bag, especially ones with the Bigger Duffel Bag Gamepass. To begin escaping, go through the door at the back right, and up the ramp to the next floor. Escaping There are 3 'trapped floors' that players must pass to get to the 4th floor, which leads to the roof, and 9 variants for the floors. Most of them will either have lasers or cameras, and some will have both. Learn the patterns to easily avoid them, as they remove 1/5 of a player's health, and they use their donut to heal them. As only the center area of the camera's lights hurt players, one might find it easier to pass through floors, but note that crouching will not stop the player getting damaged from them. At the end of each floor, there is a door at the back right of the room. Enter that to get to go up a ramp to the next floor. Floor Variants Important points to consider: *None of the below listed names are official and are merely used for simpler referencing. *The floors of the Jewelry Store always appear in a bundle, which means there are actually 4 main variants. *As of now, the money counter does not increase if players collect a gem without punching the glass cases. *Each gem gives $500, as do the ones in the cases. Floor 1 * Variant 1; Camera Maze: '''A small maze, with glasses in between 4 pillars where 4 light cameras move around dealing around 14 damage if the light is touched, as well as 2 other walls and the back door. * '''Variant 2; White Spotlights: '''A gem room with 5 white camera circles moving around the room, similar to those in the Museum. There are jewels in this room that players can grab, but they don't grab too many, as they cannot get damaged by cameras when standing on one. The room is still possible without any gems in it, but less experienced players may find it harder. * '''Variant 3; Moving Lasers: A room with moving lasers that are between to ground lasers. Gems are placed around the room. Jump over the lasers on the floor and avoid the vertical lasers that move to continue to the next floor. * Classic; Gem room: '''The classic jewelry store gem box room. The room has x lasers horizontally on the ground and 7 gems, now without casing and in their separate and larger forms. This isn't really an obby, and is more like an extension of the bottom floor. However, the several lasers on the floor may prove a difficulty for the careless player. ''Floor 2'' * '''Variant 1; Lasers and Spotlights: '''This is a gem floor which contains lasers (1 moving one), blue cameras and a few pillars. Cameras can't hit players if they're standing on a gem, so a tip to pass this floor is to jump across the gems, and wait for the cameras to move before they walk along the floor to the next one. Make sure not to get hit by the laser at the bottom of the back door as well. * '''Variant 2; Laser Floor: '''This floor is covered with horizontal lasers. The player is to use the 6 elevated bricks slightly above the lasers to reach the staircase. The player can also use the small gaps between the lasers, though this is much more difficult and useless. * '''Variant 3; Inanimate Lasers This floor is incredibly easy, as there are some lasers on the floor to go through, and then players can continue to the next floor. There is also a Gem in the middle of the room that they can pick up. * Classic; Light Cameras: '''The classic camera maze, now inverted, making players go from the end to the start. The maze has remained unchanged except for the inversion and the gems around it. ''Floor 3'' * '''Variant 1'''; '''Still lasers: '''A shutter has been partially put down on the door of this floor, requiring players to crawl under the gap to enter. There are a lot of lined up red lasers, mostly horizontal, but a few vertical. They must crawl under the first 2 lasers, then jump over/crawl under the rest of them to the back door. * '''Variant 2'''; '''Lasers in Motion: '''The last variant consists of blue lasers moving at the same time, some sideways and others forward/backwards. At the front of the room, if players run straight through the door and to the left, no lasers can reach them, so that is a recommended place to stand and evaluate from. There are two lasers that are horizontal, and they go across the whole room from the back to the front, right at the floor. The rest of the lasers are vertical and move sideways, though only half reach the edge- the others pause in the middle of the room. * '''Variant 3; Giant Spotlights: There are lasers on the floor that players must avoid. There are also 3 translucent white lights that line the middle of the room. Each light shines on its corresponding gem. * Classic; Red Lasers: '''The classic laser floor that was based off the original jewelry store's 3rd floor, and has had no major changes. It is still a room with a few lasers on the floor and 4 vertical lasers moving around the end. A glass screen had been added near the start. An interesting detail is that the old doorway/exit to the previous version of the final floor has been blocked off and a new one, leading to the current exit, has been made right in front of it. The button that reveals the translucent lasers has also been removed, as all lasers have been made visible by default. '''Rooftop The final floor has been made extremely short with just enough space to walk around and pick a door to escape. It is advised to use the mini-map here to see if any officers are waiting outside, then the player should quickly run off the rooftop to their escape vehicle or to the city base. Walk up to any door on the thin ledge and exit to the roof. However, keep an eye out for cops. Then, the player has three options: they can either go down the ladder, get in an aerial vehicle they, their friend, or a cop who didn't lock their vehicle, left on the roof, or parachute/glide out and down into the criminal base/shipping yard. Criminals can also fly to the Criminal Base/Shipping Yard by the Jetpack. The parachute method has proven to be most effective, as it gives the criminal robbing the most time & probability to get their money. The Jetpack method is also effective because you can fly away if there are camping cops. Players can also leave their car on the road (near the store) and use the parachute to land on their car, and drive to the criminal base/shipping yard quick. There is a glitch that if players run out a door and come back into the jewelry store, they will be teleported to the Bugatti (Only if they are the last one inside the jewelry store), this is useful if there are any cops waiting to arrest criminals. As of the Robbery Update, there is now no door that faces the back, and the roof has been enlarged. Cash Amounts If criminals rob the Jewelry Store to the maximum amount of money, they should earn up to: * $2,000 (Default) * $5,000 (Bigger Duffel Bag) * $2,400 (VIP) * $6,000 (VIP and Bigger Duffel Bag) Outdated Gallery Screen Shot 2018-06-09 at 11.08.58 PM.png|''The old logo for the Jewelry Store.'' Screen Shot 2018-06-08 at 2.07.43 AM.png|''The previous first floor of the Jewelry Store, where criminals would have had to punch jewel boxes to collect their cash. '' Screen Shot 2018-06-14 at 4.26.48 PM.png|''One of the jewel glass cases.'' Screen Shot 2018-06-08 at 2.12.54 AM.png|''The previous second floor of the Jewelry Store, where criminals have to avoid cameras. Each camera will shoot a bullet if it sees a criminal in its radar, each causing 20 damage.'' Screen Shot 2018-06-08 at 4.15.42 PM.png|''The previous third floor of the Jewelry store, where criminals can decide to press a red button to reveal invisible lasers.'' Screen Shot 2018-06-08 at 2.08.41 AM.png|''The previous last and final floor, where criminals have to decide which door to take.' JewelDusk.png|''The Fall-Themed Jewelry Store. Tips And Tricks For Robbing The Jewelry Store * (Patched) Players can glitch in and out of the Jewelry Store by wearing the https://www.roblox.com/bundles/338/Knights-of-Redcliff-PaladinKnights of Redcliffe package and the Rthro Animation Pack, which are both free. Players can presstheir body against the wall and look up in first person. Then, spam a Shotgun or an AK47, and they can no-clip through the wall. This may take a while and works best on public servers. This also works on other walls in the Prison, Bank, Police Station 1, and Police Station 2. * Players can use the Jetpack to skip most floors that involved only jumped and/or avoiding ground objects. * It is possible to skip the Classic Light Camera section entirely just by walking up against the wall where the cameras are mounted, meaning criminals could potentially slip by without having to wait for spaces in between the lights. * It is highly recommended to bring donuts inside the Jewelry Store in case the player has low health. * Players can pull out items inside the Jewelry Store, unlike the Museum, to help defend themselves from Police. * Try to memorize the location and the paths of the red lights from the security cameras in the second floor. This will help the player escape the second floor of the Classic Jewelry Store more efficiently without dying. * Try to find an AFK (Away from Keyboard) player inside the second floor of the Jewelry Store or a player standing still and use them as a boost to jump over the walls and easily pass the security cameras. * On large servers with lots of lag, be wary of moving lasers that may be lagging. * Be careful when walking out from the top of the Jewelry Store as police tend to camp the top. That is why it is a good idea to bring some weapons when robbing this location. * Criminals can turn in Jewelry Store cash at both the City and Volcano Criminal Base if a cop is camping one. The city base is the fastest way to turn in Jewelry Store cash due to the City Criminal Base being very close to the Jewelry Store. * It is highly recommended to buy the Bugatti (if the player has not already) for a quick getaway from the Jewelry Store. Do note that the Bugatti is very expensive. A much cheaper alternative is buying the Model3, which also spawns near the Jewelry Store. However, its spawn location is a little bit farther than the Bugatti. * If criminals do not own any of the vehicles mentioned, it is best to just parachute to the City Criminal Base due to the criminal base being only a short walk/drive. * If the player is the last one in the Jewelry Store, they can teleport out if they walk out and come back in. The player will still have their money and they will spawn near the Bugatti. * Try to get into the Jewelry Store before someone starts the robbery, otherwise they will have to get in from the roof, resulting in criminals having to go through each floor twice (to get down and then back up), and by the time they get down, the cases might've already all be broken, meaning criminals have to wait another minute before they can get money. Before, players could've just collected the giant gems on the first/second floor, but now they can't unless if they have punched the cases. * If there are jewels in the first and second floor, jump on them to avoid the lasers and cameras. * Try not to collect the jewels on the first and second floor because players might jump on them to escape the lasers and cameras and it will make it a lot harder for the players on the ground/first floor. * In the Feedback update, the classic version of the first floor still had a mock version of the original door. This door could not be opened and was merely a decoration. In a miscellaneous update, this door was removed. * In the Classic 3rd floor; Light Cameras Floor, Jump on the big jewel to your left in order to bypass majority of the obby. Criticism Even when the Jewelry Store has been recently revamped and rewards the second most cash for a robbery, players still criticize the Jewelry Store. Display Case Regenerations Times Many players complain on how long it takes for the display cases to regenerate, when all 14 of them have been punched, however due to to the addition of stealing crystals in the Bank/ Jewelry Store Update, this has settled down most of the criticism. However if massive amounts of players are inside the Jewelry Store robbing, especially those that have the Bigger Duffel Bag Gamepass, this could still be a problem. Locking Players Out Sometimes criminals are impatient and break a display case, which puts the Jewelry Store under lockdown preventing any criminals and police from getting inside from the entrance. Many players call this a "Selfish Robbery". To counter this, in the Feedback Update criminals are allowed to enter the Jewelry Store from the top, which allows criminals to enter. However, criminals that enter from the top must complete the obbies backwards before they get a chance of reaching the bottom in order to rob. Camping Cops Police tend to camp the top and bottom of the Jewelry Store, which makes it hard for criminals to successfully rob the Jewelry Store, along with the addition of having to turn in the money to a criminal base. The danger of police officers increased in the feedback update since they can now follow a criminal through the top doors and ambush unsuspecting criminals. In order to counter this, bring a Glider, then if there is a camping cop, glide to the City Criminal Base. Trivia * Before the Jewelry Store was added, it was being "place-held" by a grey building with several slim windows. However, it wasn't fully removed. It's just under the Jewelry Store. * The Jewelry Store has different gem colors but the prices (money players get from punching) are all the same. * The Jewelry Store was released alongside the Bugatti with it spawning there. * The Jewelry Store is considered very easy to rob for experienced players who have robbed the Jewelry Store many times due to them memorizing the obstacles. * Cops can camp inside, outside, or on the roof. Much like the Museum and the Bank. * Criminals cannot enter the Jewelry Store via the main door at the front; it's just for decoration. * Sometimes when players try to deploy the Parachute on the Jewelry Store roof, they will ragdoll on the ground for a few seconds, allowing cops to have time to arrest them. That's why it is recommended to players to bring a Glider with them in case their parachute fails. * Sometimes people will die in the lasers and cameras due to laggy/old PCs or server lag. * If criminals are the last player inside the Jewelry Store''' ''' they should walk up to any of the doors, open it, and walk backward, they will be teleported outside next to the Bugatti. This glitch is helpful to avoid camping cops at the doors, and provides a good escape, especially if they own the Bugatti. This is also possible if players are close enough to the doors. * If a gap is already opened, criminals cannot open another one at the other X. In other words, only one gap can be opened at a time. * The top floor's windows were shaded in the old Jewelry Store so that Police can't see the Criminal's escape route as easily. * The Jewelry store was the fourth robbable location in the game. The first 3 were Bank, Donut Shop, and Gas Station 1. * This location did not sink during the eruption. This was to keep players that were currently robbing the location from sinking into the ground. * This is one of a few buildings in the City to stay the same during the 2B Visits Update, others being Gun Shop 2, Basement of the Bank and the Garage. * In the 2018 Winter Update, the texture for the windows was changed in order to match the ones in the city. * In the 2018 Winter Update, the cameras are now more clear to the player but are a little harder. *Sometimes, a bug happens where a player's cash GUI from the jewelry store disappears, and the player does not receive their Jewelry Store cash. *On laggy servers, players can get duplicate jewelry boxes by continuously punching one box. *Re-spawned jewelry boxes only require one punch to break. *In the City/Guns Update, the Jewelry Store got bigger by adding a new wall to the side, increasing the size of the store and preventing people from robbing the store from the outside. *In the "Mega Robbery Update," the Jewelry Store was expanded by having a new staircase added to it, along with a combination of six total possible floors that could spawn. Only 3 spawn each robbery, however. **Additionally, the Jewelry Store received music during this update, along with the Bank. Anyone that enters the Jewelry store whilst it is being robbed will now hear this. *In the Feedback Update, the classic Jewelry store floors were brought back, with it being revamped. **Also in the update, Criminals can now enter the Jewelry Store via the roof doors when the robbery has started. *When the Jewelry Store got revamped, police and criminals could enter through the top door. Later the doors were fixed to let no one in the Jewelry Store, and then afterward criminals could enter through the doors. *When the Jewelry Store is closed, players can still enter from the top doors. All the floors will either be empty or nothing in them will move, and the glass cases cannot be punched. *There is a glitch that when criminals have their money in the Jewelry Store and go to a Criminal Base, sometimes it will not give them the money. This caused due to server lag and is less likely to happen in newer servers. *In the Mega Robbery Update, the Jewelry Store received dimmer light when open. *The Jewelry Store will look closed from a distance, but when criminals go closer, the lights will show. A similar effect is created with the Bank. The opposite can appear: It looks open but is actually closed. *When the Mega Robbery Update first came out, all floors of the Jewelry Store were a little out of order. A tiny bit of all obstacles poked out of the Jewelry Store, which made a side of the obstacles clear. In other words, there was a path where players could avoid all obstacles. This was patched on a later update. *On the 3rd floor of the "Classic" layout of the Jewelry Store as they reach the opening to the stairs, there will be a locked elevator door. It is an unopenable door and if players were to glitch through it, they would find some stairs leading to nowhere. They can see it if they fly outside when the "Classic" layout is present. *If you jump on the Floor 1. Moving Lasers, you will get hit by no reason, also floor 3: Lasers Category:Locations Category:Heists Category:Buildings Category:City Category:Renovated Locations Category:Vehicle Spawns Category:Featured Articles